


Accidental Amnesia

by Sabriel_4Ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Dream Sharing, M/M, Past Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_4Ever/pseuds/Sabriel_4Ever
Summary: When Tony Stark's told his husband is trying to take over the world, what else is he supposed to do, except use the magic said husband had taught him to use in situations like this, to bring him back. What happens when, against all odds, instead of actually helping his husband, he winds up giving him amnesia?How can he possibly fix this?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Never Meant to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark bingo:
> 
> Card 3111
> 
> Square T3

To say that Tony Stark was shocked when an agent from SHIELD came to him with the information that his fiance- (well okay, _technically_ they were husbands. They’d already gone through a _really_ weird bonding ceremony that was basically supposed to tie their lives and… well, everything, together, but they hadn’t dealt with any of the formalities first. Tony’s life had been on the line and part of the point of this was to help give him his own bit of magic so that if anything like this ever happened again while Loki was away, Tony would be able to handle it. But _still_ , as far as anyone knew they were only engaged, he hadn’t done the whole marriage ceremony on Asgard yet or anything, so the only ones that knew about their real marriage was each other, JARVIS, and some dude named Heimdall who was sworn to watch over the realms for Asgard or something) -had apparently _lost it_ somewhere between going home to tell his dad about their engagement and now, would be an understatement.

Since when did Loki have to use the _Tesseract_ to arrive on Earth? From what he understood- (and from what Loki’s books that he’d been learning to read for the last few years could tell him) -Loki was unique, in that he could tip-toe his way across the branches of the world tree without disturbing a single one of them. He’d often heard him curse magic users that did things similar to what Tony was sure he had to do to arrive so… violently.

It was almost like he was pretending to be his brother.

Still, Tony had to look at things factually. He left the armor he’d been working on at Loki’s behest in case he ever came across an enemy with way more magic than he could handle on stand-by, because either way he’d have to fight Loki.

When he saw the alert the next day, saying that Loki was in Germany, he knew without a doubt that this wasn’t his Loki, not really.

He fired up the Mark VII, grinning when he stepped into it and the little gold and red designs he’d created on the armor spiraling out from his arc reactor with a gentle glow.

He reminded himself several times of the spells he’d need to knock Loki out. If this was mind control it would be a necessity, and it’s more preferable that magic is used to allow the mind to naturally unravel itself. Of course the opposite could be true if the person had experienced numerous memory wipes in the past, but he didn’t think Loki had undergone any such thing.

And if a bad feeling sank into his gut after the first half hour where Loki was unconscious? He didn’t show it.

If when the thunder rolled Tony used a safety net in his suit to knock out the God of Thunder? Nobody was too shocked after how quickly he’d knocked out their resident trickster.

If when they got to the Helicarrier and Loki opened his eyes for the first time in the past hour and a half Tony almost collapsed with relief to see green eyes looking up at him, only to be staggered with a feeling of horrifying _pain_ and overwhelming _sadness_ when the first words to come out of his mouth since Tony had last seen him _months_ ago, was “Who are you?”

Well, nobody could really blame him, and nobody saw the tears forming behind his faceplate.


	2. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card 3111
> 
> Square K1
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo

Loki knew. With his _whole being_ , he **_knew_** , that he should remember the man who was carrying him onto this strange ship. Down to his _Seidr_ he knew.

And yet… when he looked at him, he did not have a name. In fact, he realized, when looking at a bigger man, who wasn’t wearing a metal suit, but still seemed to expect him to know who he was, he barely had a name for himself.

He _knew_ some things, sure, but they weren’t… anywhere near as important as he was sure knowing their names were. Well, maybe his Seidr was important, but he didn’t really remember how to control it so he was pretty sure just knowing it was there was entirely unhelpful.

It became much more difficult for him to breathe when he realized he knew _nothing_. He didn’t know why, but **_something_** about the sensation made him deeply uncomfortable. He didn’t know what happened, but soon enough he was standing on his own feet (he didn’t remember being put down, but he must have been) and wrapped in a hug by a much shorter man.

Something about the embrace helped his Seidr to sooth him. It was further helped along by the words that he was pretty sure he heard from the smaller man.

“No matter what it takes, I _will_ make this right.”

Loki wasn’t sure if the words were aimed at him, or the other man that he was sure he should know, but they helped nonetheless.

Something told him that if anyone could help, it would be this strange, short, man.

——————

Tony wasn’t going to let himself cry while standing on the helicarrier, he just _wasn’t_.

They’d worked some short distance teleportation systems into his suit from the moment it had become a concept in Loki’s mind and Tony’s blueprints. So… after ignoring Fury’s orders and getting Loki settled in in a little lab away from everyone else, Tony teleported to the tower with some effort and a lot of concentration. He rolled his eyes when he found out that this had been Loki’s base. It only made the most sense in the world, invading their brain baby was like the biggest ‘help me’ beacon Loki could throw up.

Tony didn’t really have time to deal with any of them. He knocked most of them out with brute force and used the spell on the doc, because he was pretty sure he didn’t have any history of forced mind alteration.

From there, he picked up the cube with one gauntlet. He ignored the feeling that the cube pulled over him while he went and grabbed all of the books on magic that Loki left at the tower.

He couldn’t believe that he’d given Loki _amnesia_. He wanted to fix it, no, he **_needed_** to fix it.

He didn’t know how he would, but he couldn’t just leave his _husband_ without any recollection of anything that was between them. How he would read the books Loki left behind? That was a mystery, even to him, but still, he took them to the Helicarrier, needing to _do_ something about this.


	3. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card 3111
> 
> Square A1
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo

When Tony arrived and saw Thor sitting and trying to talk to Loki, an idea occurred, because Loki had mentioned something about Allspeak before, and Tony was pretty sure Thor also used it.

And even if he didn’t, Tony had to try.

So, he walked up to the large man, who seemed to wish to act more like a kicked puppy than anything right now, and poked him in the back.

When Thor turned around, he still looked _extremely_ sad, and Tony sighed.

“I need your help reading these if we’re going to fix him any time soon. I could build something to translate them for me, but it could take a _while_ to figure out exactly how the language works, even with the help of one of my machines. I… He’s mentioned Allspeak before. If you have that skill, which I’m guessing you do since we can understand you, I was hoping you’d be able to help with this.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed on him, “Just how close are you with my brother, Stark?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Close enough to know that until recently you didn’t particular care enough about him to look for him when he’d leave for weeks at a time. Other than that, it’s up to him whether he tells you or not when he’s finally able to remember. Now, are you going to help me fix this?”

Thor’s face turns red, whether he was angry or blushing, Tony couldn’t really care less about, because Thor said nothing, likely knowing that Tony was right, instead he grabs a book.

“What are we looking for?”

Tony sighs and picks up the book Loki had shown him that contained the spell, digging through it, “There’s a spell in here to knock someone out who’s being mind controlled. It’s to make sure that their mind can work through everything on it’s own, and basically makes them magically comatose until their mind has sorted through it all. The _only_ issue, is that if someone has forcibly removed memories from their mind many times over, the spell _will_ do what it did to Loki. So, we need to find a spell for returning stolen memories, because the spell lets the mind fix things itself. Only, apparently Loki’s mind has been tampered with more than enough times to make it think that the best way to deal with trauma is by removing it entirely. We should definitely be looking for one that will knock him out while he accepts the memories. Then it will be like he always had them, instead of having him learn to live with them over the course of a long period of traumatizing months.”

Thor looks at him sharply, “What if he does not wake up?”

Tony rolls his eyes, “If it takes him more than a month I’ll cast a dreamsharing spell and go in to help him. No, I won’t allow you to try and substitute for me. You’re not very good at hiding your emotions, and honestly, I don’t think Loki would trust you in his mind.”

Thor appeared enraged, but continued to read the books, obviously aware that Tony was likely one of few humans who could actually help his brother.

——————

It took them three weeks of digging through Loki’s books to find the right spell. Tony would occasionally disappear back to the tower and grab another group of Loki’s books when he’d remember where they were. Over and over again until Thor found the right spell.

While Thor was digging for spells, Tony fixed everything with the US government and made it very clear that if SHIELD wanted to try to take Loki into custody, they’d have to go through him, and to get through him they’d have to go through JARVIS, who was _more_ than capable of _ruining_ SHIELD.

He brought Loki to his tower and hid him in his lab, offering up some tower space to the rest of the team, but nobody was particularly interested in sticking around, except the spy twins. Clint was apparently worried over the guy who’d been sent to mind control him, so, fair enough. Natasha, well, she wasn’t going very far from Clint at the moment.

When Thor found the right spell, Tony nearly _cried_. He’d watched Loki try to remember things through all these weeks, showing no signs of recognition in any of this time. He was _very_ careful when he cast the spell, asking for the words in their original language until he got it down, making sure Thor knew Tony needed to say it exactly correctly.

When Loki fell into a peaceful sleep, his memories winding themselves back together, Tony did cry, not particularly caring who was watching him.

He almost had his Loki back.


	4. Dream Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card 3111
> 
> Square T5
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo

Tony should have known it wouldn’t all go to plan.

 _Of course_ it couldn’t, since when could anything ever go completely to plan?

He and Thor had to dig through the books for a dream sharing spell they’d found part way through looking for the memory readjustment spell, and it took them another three days.

Finally, Tony cast the spell, laying next to Loki and holding his hand.

————

The place he was in seemed peaceful, there were three children horsing around and yelling over each other, Tony didn’t understand why he wasn’t leaving. Until one of the children addressed Loki.

That’s when Tony knew what was going on, as he heard them call Loki their Modir. He saw the scene change and approached Loki, laying a gentle hand on the small of his back as they watched the children die and the process of his memories being removed, the scene repeated and Tony pulled Loki close, “You can’t change the past babe. All any of us can do is move forward toward the future. You’re the one that taught me that, remember?”

The scene changed and Tony knew that Loki was both watching and experiencing the course of their relationship again. They were both remembering everything, how even though Tony tried to shake him, Loki found him very fascinating and vice versa, how before he’d even changed and become Iron Man, any time Loki would show up at a party Tony would bring him home and talk to him about science and the inner workings of the universe for _hours_.

How after Iron Man, Loki didn’t seem bothered by the change, simply accepting that this was _who_ Tony was now. They talked through the science of the universe again, and Loki held him while he cried about Yinsen and helped Tony to understand that the past could not be changed.

They remembered together, watching the dream shift and change around them while Loki silently grieves those he’d lost in the past.

When the memories were finally done playing and Loki was left crying and sitting in the emptiness of his dream, Tony sat beside him, altering the dream a bit to make it so they’re having a picnic on the tower roof.

“I guess you know I finished the tower. I haven’t had the chance to give you a tour, but it’s wonderful, I’m sure it’s everything you ever wanted it to be plus more.”

He cut the dream sandwich he conjured in half and took a bite out of one half, “I know we never really talked about it, but if you ever wanted to have kids, I’d be okay with having a few little ones running around. I know it wouldn’t really be the same, but… I gotta hope I wouldn’t fuck them up too badly.”

He takes another bite out of it, “And if you don’t, that’s cool too. By the way, your brother’s waiting out there, and just an FYI, he’d apparently gotten a lot more chill than you remembered before, because he didn’t hit me once and I might have been an ass to well… everyone while you were out of it-”

Tony’s stopped mid-sentence when Loki, who had been calming down through his little bits of babble, decided to lean up and kiss him.

When they broke apart Loki spoke first, “I missed you too. Let us leave the talk of children alone for a little while. For now, allow me to wake us up.”


	5. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card 3111
> 
> Square K2
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo

Tony nearly fell off the surface he’d been laying on when he was suddenly woken up and he groaned, “J, how long was I asleep?”

“Three days, two hours and thirty seven minutes exactly.”

Tony groaned again, “Right.” He sat up and looked around, sagging with relief when he saw that Loki was sitting up and gathering his bearings, with a very overbearing brother in front of him.

Then Tony heard what Thor was saying and he shook his head, standing up. “Nope, nuh uh. Loki is _not_ going back to visit big daddy Odin on my watch, never again. That motherfucker is the one who made all of this necessary and I’m _not_ gonna stand idly by and let him fuck up Loki’s memories again.”

Loki turned to Tony and smiled. Tony ignored Thor’s indignant huff, and everything he was saying as he walked over and sat beside Loki on his makeshift bed.

Until Thor added in this tidbit. “-Who are you to decide where my brother should be going?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m not making that-”

Of course, at the same time as Tony began speaking, Loki spoke up, “My husband.”

And Tony nearly choked on his tongue as his face turned bright red and his eyes widened. They hadn’t been planning on revealing that they were already married. But then again, a lot can change when your family turned out to be a bunch of back-stabbing idiots.

Tony smiled at Loki, entirely too fond of his little chaos maker to care about the fact that their plans had just been fucked up.

“Well, technically when it comes to Earth legality I’m his fiance, but yeah… In all the ways that matter? We’re husbands. I love him more than I care about my life, and what I was saying, was that if Odin wants to try and make him come home, I will put up a fight. I’m about ninety percent sure Loki doesn’t wanna have to go back there right now anyways, and that jumps up a bit with each new thing that I remember. If he goes there, Odin will try to imprison him, and I’ll cut my way through everyone in Asgard if I have to to get him back. So, no, we aren’t going there until there’s a guaranteed pardon set up, _at least_. I’m _never_ going to stand idly by and let anyone hurt the love of my life _ever_ again. Do we have an understanding?”

He was looking at Loki more than Thor there, and Loki’s lips twitched as he inclined his head, Tony completely ignored what Thor had to say, cutting him off halfway through a sentence. “Now, as we were newlyweds when we were forced apart by your stupid coronation, which I know went south, I’m gonna take my husband on a tour of the tower we’d been planning and working on together for literal _months_ , and you aren’t going to interrupt it, or you’ll probably regret it.”

From there, he herded Loki out of the lab, and back into the tower.

Loki was grinning at him, confusion, love and more than a bit of mischief in his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes when he looked at him, “Yeah yeah. I know, I stood up to Thor for you, nobody’s ever done that before. Blah blah. Seriously, you don’t want to go back do you?”

Loki shook his head, “If I am to be honest… I would prefer to never see Odin again.”

Tony nodded, “Good” he brought Loki to the elevator, having JARVIS bring them up to their private floor, “Then you’ll never have to see him again if I can help it.”

Loki relaxed into his side, knowing that Tony would do his best to keep to his word. “I love you Stark.”

Tony smirked, “I love you too… Stark.”

Loki’s lips pinched together and he reached out and pinched Tony in the side for that, making the engineer bust out laughing.

“It’s good to have you back Lokes.”

Loki rolled his eyes, even while a fond smile twitched onto his lips and he leaned down and gave Tony a kiss.


End file.
